natures beauty MY ONE SHOT
by animexsunshine
Summary: really pretty summary inside


Emily Bean Started :8/28/07 Ended: 10/1/07 Per.6 Story Age:12

Title: Natures beauty (my one shot)

⌠Wow!!, what a beautiful view!!■ Maya said looking down upon a vast landscape of rolling hills, shining lakes, tall forests, and lots of wildlife. She was in awe as she darted down the trail to a small cottage where her aunt lived. She was quickly making her way through the bushes and trying not to damage any flowers or other plants in the process. As she stood in front of her aunts house she could smell the aroma of pies and other pastry goods, her aunt loved to bake and would always send some of the food down to homeless shelters for the people there to enjoy!! Maya looked to the side of her shoulder noticing that there was a small garden, she raced over to where it was at and she realized that they were ▒morning glories▓ her favorite flower!! She inhaled the sweet sent they gave off and headed back to the front door as she was walking back a head popped out of a nearby window and said ⌠hey Maya, what are you doing here so early I was not expecting you here till five-thirty, and its four o▓clock .■ the young woman said looking down at her watch then glancing at the morning glories. ⌠I see you found the garden I made for you.■ Maya quickly replied without hesitation ⌠yes, aunt Maria, they are very beautiful■ walking over to one of the flowers she could tell that she just watered them for they had droplets of water on them but yet no dew smell to them. ⌠well you aren▓t going to stay out here are you come in and have a drink.■ Maya let the fully bloomed morning glory slip out of her hand and walked towards the front door to get her stuff. When she got inside she had never realized how big this place was. There was two bedrooms (a guest bedroom and her bedroom), a bathroom with a closet and a bathroom with just a sink and toilet, the kitchen was a pretty decent size, and the living room was big enough for a couch, a love seat, and a 32▓ TV. ⌠hey Maya your mom told me that you draw.■ her aunt walked over too the flower pots that hung over the TV, she carefully took them down and watered them putting a plate underneath to catch the falling water. Maya looked around as if she was looking for something. ⌠where is bonny?■ she said out of curiosity. ⌠oh, she is probably laying outside on the back porch looking at the meadows as always. If you are ever looking for her go there its her favorite place to relax.■ she ended the sentenced with a small giggle and started to prepare dinner taking out two sirloin steaks that looked like they where marinating over night and she put them on the counter top in the kitchen. ⌠how do you like your steaks?■ Maya looked up at her and said ⌠medium - rare.■ she said looking around the kitchen to find there was no grill or anything. Maria took the steaks out side by the grill and went to the little shed that had all of her tools and other stuff in. she came back moments later and fired up the grill. ⌠dinner will be done in a few, go feed bonny and I guess you can go out to your garden.■ Maria looked at Maya, she knew that she wanted to gaze upon the flowers some more. ⌠ok aunt Marie I will get right to it. Come on Bonny its time for your dinner!■ she said motioning the cat to come inside. When that did not work she went to the food bowl and started to shake the bag of cat food, and as expected bonny came running to the sound of food being shaken. ⌠so now you come hehe, well here you go.■ she poured the food in the cat bowl making a glass sound. ⌠there that should do it.■ when she put the food up she eagerly walked to the garden that was for her. She sat down by the flowers admiring there beauty. When she noticed that one of the flowers had broken off the stem. ⌠oh, you poor flower, and you have not even blossomed yet, it is a shame to let a little beauty go to waist.■ has she said that she lifted the flower up and planted it behind her ear. ⌠there now even though you have fallen, people can still admire you and you may then blossom to a lovely morning glory.■ Maya had always believed that the wildlife was filled with mystical creatures. She did not believe in unicorns but she did believe in fairies, mermaids, and other things like that. When she was little her mother would always tell these stories about how a flower when it blooms a fairy that was inside of it has also blossomed. At first she had no clue what that meant but has she got older (she is now 13) she understood more. Maya held a flower in her hand still attached to the stem not wanting to pluck the flower. She held the morning glory with careful hands examining the bluish purplish color it had and feeling the soft texture made her hands feel very smooth. ⌠ahh, I can tell that you will grow up to be a very prestigious fairy.■ she had learned from her mom how to tell how the fairy would be when it blossomed. If it had a two color look on it the fairy would be very energetic. If the texture was smooth like the one she was holding the fairy would have a gentle heart and kind words. She knew and mesmerized all the things her mom taught her how about mythical creatures and other stuff. ⌠well little flower, I do not want you to be a dieing fairy so I will see how you will be when you blossom.■ she looked at the flower she had placed on the side of her head and took it out. ⌠Well you have a light pink color to you so you will very happy and have many friends■ she looked down and she felt the texture. ⌠hmm, well you have a very nice texture.■ the petals of the flower where soft indeed but yet it was a little jagged. ⌠well by your texture I would say that you would be kind but yet have those moments where you just snap and go out of control.■ she said with a low giggle. Unknowing a nearby visitor was watching her. As he approached he said ⌠those are some very nice flowers you got there what kind are they.■ she did not have to look up to know who it was. Just by listening to his voice she could tell it was Troy. She looked up and smiled for she was right. Troy was a couple years older than her (he▓s 14) ok a year. But he acts like he▓s 15 or something. He has semi-long dirty blonde hair with blue eyes so deep that if you look closely enough it feels like your on the ocean. ⌠Troy!! What are you doing here.?■ she turned away has red flushed in her cheeks. ⌠well I heard that you where down and I thought why not come say hi.■ he took a seat next to her and pulled the pieces of brunette hair out of her face. Maya had light brunette hair that came down to her waist, she had hazel green eyes that shined in the sun when she was happy. ⌠what are you doing.■ she looked at him coming face to face with him when he said ⌠well I hate it when you try to hide those pretty eyes of yours.■ at the sound of that Maya blushed and blinked thoughtlessly. ⌠th.. Thank you Troy.■ when she got her thoughts back she looked into Troy▓s eyes and she felt a knot tighten up in her gut. ▒what is this feeling I▓m having. It▓s like I can▓t breath or anything▓ she thought to herself. Troy noticed that she was not talking (and trust me she loves to talk.) so he asks ⌠hey Maya what▓s wrong.■ she looked at him and said nothing she just shook her head telling him nothing. When she goes to look at him she felt something brush past her lips. When she saw that it was Troy her eyes shot open. Has she was taken in by the kiss, Troy licked her bottom lip hoping to gain access. She gladly accepted and he slipped his tongue into her hot wet cavern to explore. They parted shortly after and looked into each others eyes. ⌠Troy, please don▓t ever leave me.■ Maya said has she wrapped her arms around him. ⌠don▓t worry maya, I will never leave you. As long has you are here, you will always be my natures beauty.■ he said in a soft sweet voice. They tightly held each other in their arms and stayed like that for what felt like hours. Then it started to become night time and Troy had to go home. ⌠Maya please wait for me here tomorrow.■ ⌠Okay.■ Maya looked at him shaking her head up and down to let him know she said okay. Then he has he was about to leave Maya rushed behind him and said. ⌠Troy you will also be my natures beauty too.■ then he turned around and they met each others lips again and slowly parted. ⌠thank you maya.■ Troy left and from that day forward they were forever each others natures beauty. -

THE END

(a/n when they say the phrase NATURES Beauty they are talking about that no matter how bad they look her what they may do┘┘ they will always be beautiful to each other no matter what. isn▓t that just so sweet.)

(also plz if you don▓t mind leave me reviews on how im doing I may not know all that much. Thank you)

(also, plz visit my website it is WWW.EMILY-UCHIHA. thank you very much everyone.)

If you liked this story then check out my other story THE FRIENDSHIP BOND AND THE MAGIC WITHIN 


End file.
